Michelle Preston (Original Character)
'Character History' 'Younger Years' Michelle was born to Michael Preston and his then wife(name unknown to Michelle) on December 6th, 1988. Michelle's mother moved out a few weeks after Michelle stopped breast-feeding. She grew up all over the country. She met Kara Richards in daycare when they were three. Michelle went to the same elementary school as Kara until she was 5 or 6. Then her father got remarried and moved the family to Illinois. When she was in the 4th grade her father moved the family back to Kentucky and became best friends with Kara again. They had lost touch since she moved. 'Alone in the World?' In 6th grade Michelle's step-grandmother died and the family moved to Missouri to help her step-grandfather. When she was 10 her father was "killed" by a drunk driver. When she was 13 they moved back to Paducah and a year later, on the way home from Kara's Michelle was raped by two guys. She never forgot their faces. Her powers surfaced a few weeks later. She was petting her pet rat and instantly her tongue shot out like a lizards would. After a few weeks of playing around, Michelle figured out she could turn into an actual lizard. She hid it for a while but when Kara left her she got tired of hiding it and told her step-mother. 'Help to Carry On' Her step-mother was good to her about it. Kara's parents found out and Michelle ran away. She went to where she had last heard Kara was, Louisville, Kentucky. She couldn't find Kara but found her pimp and other girls Kara worked with. Kara had told one of them where she was going and the number and Michelle called it and Kara told her great things about it. Michelle decided to come to Xavier's. 'New Adventures of Old Michelle' Michelle arrived at Xavier's about three months after Kara Richards did. The second day she was at the school, she met a guy and began dating him. Michelle and the guy had their ups and downs. They broke up for about three weeks, during that time Michelle dated Alex Miller. She broke up with him to go back to the other guy. About three months later Michelle turned into a dog, after having a run-in with Bobby Joe Shanks. She was turned into a dog for about two weeks. During this time, Illyana Rasputin became Michelle’s playmate and asked some of the older students if she could keep Michelle. Taryn Lawson finally figured out that it was Michelle. The Michelle went to the Professor and turned back to herself. The last year at Xaviers was more crazy than the last. Michelle started dating her boss. After about three months he got abusive. Dominic Giovanni ran into them at Target and made him stop. Over the summer, Michelle found out her father was still alive. She found him and the two grew close. She hated leaving him, but her powers were still acting up. The two talk frequently and he promised to come visit. Michelle finally gained control over her powers. She met a man named Jackson Willows. The two dated for about six months. Around this time Michelle found out she was pregnant with his child. The two got engaged and were planning on getting married before the baby was born. About two weeks before their wedding, Jackson went on a camping trip with some friends in the Rocky Mountains. They were going rock climbing when his rope broke. The rope was just old. He fell to his death. Michelle went into labor at about 36 weeks and had their daughter Stephanie Malinda Preston, with Kyle Jamison by her side. Powers and Abilities Mutant Powers Michelle is a shape-shifter. She can turn into any animal she wants. She is just learning how to turn into other people. Michelle, as other people, is able to use their powers with some difficulty. She has their weaknesses and counters. For instance, if she took on the form of Storm her weakness would be. Michelle has almost reached the full potential of her powers. She can turn into anything she want, living or none living. She can remain in the form as long as she wants. When she turns into another mutant, she take their counters and weaknesses. For instance, if she took on the form of Storm her weakness would be her emotions. During her pregnancy, she didn't use her powers daily. Therefore, the baby sometimes took over her body and changed at random intervals. She lost control of her powers for brief periods of time. Heat is still her number one weakness. Other weaknesses are really just the weaknesses of whoever she is imitating at the moment. She can't stay as someone else for more than an hour. When she turns into someone, her eyes stay the same color. That's a way to tell she's not the person/animal she is impersonating. Special Skills Michelle is a very skilled gymnast, having taken gymnastics most of her childhood. She is also a great outdoors person, her father taught her different things from when he was a Marine. Michelle is good in martial arts, having taken that through her childhood as well. She is skilled at weaponry as well. She went hunting with ehr father, he taught her how to use a gun. Weaknesses Michelle isn’t a very good cook. She burns things all the time. She isn’t very good at cleaning because her step-mother did it for her, when she was growing up. Michelle hasn’t used her gymnastic skills or her martial arts since she got pregnant and had Steph, she can still do it but not as well as she could before her pregnancy. Personality Michelle is a very bubbly girl. She is motherly and kind. She is a true Southern Belle, not wanting to hurt anyone or do anything to make them angry. She wants to raise her daughter as she has been raised. Michelle is very friendly, it isn’t hard to become her friend, she loves he;ping others and wouldn’t hurt a fly, unless that fly was going to hurt people she cared about. Strengths Head-strong perfectionist very hyper organized optimistic fun-loving Weaknesses over critical harsh superficial easily distracted stresses herself out quick temper Likes coffee bourbon dancing guns animals (except snakes) kids men sex Dislikes snakes Kara cheese fire heat her daughter’s paternal grandparents cleaning cooking Relationships Loves Landon Thompson Landon was a mistake. Michelle was working at Olive Garden at the time. Landon was her boss, she instantly liked him, because he was the bad boy. Michelle didn’t know what to do when Landon became violent. He beat her and she let him. Michelle and Landon were at Target when Dominic Giovanni saw him hit Michelle, he stepped in and Michelle left Landon that day, never speaking to him again. Because of Landon, Michelle became scared to date and didn’t date for about a year. Jackson Willows Jackson Willows was her true love, or so she thought. Jackson and Michelle met when she was walking through New York City. She bumped into him and spilled his coffee all over him. She asked him out for coffee and they hit it off. A few months later, Michelle learned she was pregnant. Jackson asked her to marry him. Two weeks before the wedding, Jackson went traveling with a few of his friends, they were rock climbing when his cord broke, he plummeted to the ground and was dead upon impact. Michelle decided that she was tired of losing those she loved, so she decided to raise her daughter and then worry about love, if she had a chance. Friends Kara Richards Kara and Michelle were the best of friends for a very long time. This ended when Kara joined the Brotherhood, with Kara in Lynn Jamison's body, only time will tell what will happen. Trivia *The name Michelle means “Who is like God?” Her middle name “Elizabeth” means “God is my Oath.” Her last name “Preston” means “From the Priest’s Town” *Michelle converted to Judaism in 2008. *She welcomed her first child on July 29, 2009. *Her little sister is Erin Hanson. *Michelle’s original codename was Lizard, because until XI2, she could only turn into a lizard. Quotes “In Kentucky, you don't mess with another girl's man." April 30, 2007 "Long time no tackle." Logan's Cabin, 12/28/2008 "I'm like a Chameleon...I can change into anything I want." Wal-Mart 1/1/2009